


Room (Soul) Mates

by vanillakola



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Soul Mate AU, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillakola/pseuds/vanillakola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is desperately trying to find his soul mate, Calum is not. </p>
<p>or soul mate AU where you age normally until your 18 and stop aging until you meet your soul mate<br/>* idea from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanted

Luke had been “18” for about three years already, countless dates and parties and he felt hopeless, his soul mate could be anyone in the entire world. Hell for all he knew his soul mate could have died years ago and he’d be stuck at 18 for the rest of his life.

  
His best mate, Michael, had found his soul mate at age eleven; obviously he and Devyn were unaware that they were soul mates until after their eighteenth birthday when they both continued aging like they normally would. Michael looks significantly older than Luke being that he actually looked 22 while Luke was still a baby faced, 18 year-old.

  
Luke was in the middle of ranting and complaining about how he would never find someone to Michael at his house. Michael came over a lot, not as much as Luke would like, Luke and Michael used to share the small house together until Michael and Devyn became engaged and moved into a shared home.

  
“Luke I promise there is some girl out there for you that is just as frustrated as you and when you meet her the wait will defiantly worth it.” Michael reassures him.  
“It’s easier to say that then actually live like this.” Luke pouts. “Ugghh I’m so lonely.” Luke says falling backwards onto his couch.

  
“You know what you need?” Michael says.

  
“Please don’t suggest a night club because after our last experience I’m never setting foot in one of those again.” Luke says shuttering at the memory.

  
Michael had dragged Luke to the night club insisting that it was a great idea to try to find his soul mate at a night club but as soon as they got there they realized it was ladies over-50-night and let’s just say no one scored.

  
‘No, god no. Michael says making a face. “You need a roommate, I moved out what a year ago? Plus I know the rent isn’t cheap and working overtime isn’t going to make you feel any better.”  
“I don’t know anyone who could be my roommate everyone I know already found their soul mate.” Luke says.

  
“Then just put an ad out online looking for a roommate.” Michael says.

  
“No way. I don’t want someone I know nothing about to move in. That’s the perfect scenario for a murder.” Luke says.

  
The truth is he wants a roommate but he has problems with making new friends, his only real friend is Michael because they’ve been friends for many years.

  
“At least think about it, I know you want that new Xbox and if you had a new roommate you would actually be able to spend your paycheck on something other than rent.” Michael says.

  
That was true, Luke’s job doesn’t pay super well and he’s still trying to pay off his student loans. It was no surprise that right after Uni he couldn’t find a job so for about a year he’s been working at a local ice cream shop, it pays just enough to cover rent and for Luke to feed himself.

“Look I gotta run, Devyn wants me to pick her up some groceries.” Michael says standing up.  
“Fineeee go back to the love of your life and have a wonderful evening.” Luke says.

  
“I LOVE YOU.” Michael yells while letting himself out.

  
“I know.” Luke says rolling his eyes. Luke really did love Michael like a brother, but he was super jealous of his life. Michael had gotten a job at a music company out of Uni and was slowly moving up the ranks to a management position, he had a fiancée that was gorgeous, and they lived in a house which was a lot nicer than the one Luke lived in.

  
Luke sat on his couch after making himself a microwaveable meal and debating whether or not to post an ad looking for a roommate. He made a pros and cons list.

Pros: Would be able to save money, less rent to pay, not so lonely around the house, spare room would finally have a purpose.

  
Cons: sharing a bathroom, could be a murderer, or the person could like hardcore rap.

  
I guess the pros weigh out the cons, Luke thought to himself. Except the murder thing, if that became a reality the cons would defiantly weigh out the pros.  
He posted it anyways

 

* * *

 

  
Calum’s life was always temporary. He didn’t like to live in the same place for too long and he always did odd jobs to support his ever changing lifestyle.  
He moved to different cities, met weird people and did crazy things. The whole soul mate thing never really concerned him, he wasn’t going to look for her and if she never showed up he would be alright with that.

  
“Cal, where are you moving now?” Ashton says to him over video chat.

  
“What makes you think I’m moving again?” Calum asks him.

  
“Well you’ve lived in London for what 7 months? Aren’t you bored yet?” Ashton asks.

  
“Sort of. I dunno there are many interesting people here. Always some party to go to.” Calum tells him.

  
“Why don’t you move back here for a while? I haven’t seen you in person in like a year.” Ashton whines.

  
“That’s your own fault. It’s not hard to get in a plane and come visit me!” Calum says.

  
‘You know I can’t do that with Shay due any day.” Ashton says.

  
Ashton met his soul mate two years after he turned eighteen, their story is probably the least romantic he’s ever head, they pretty much worked together, became friends, and then realized. They got married last year and now are expecting their first kid.

All this is happening for Ashton while Calum still looks like he belongs in high school.

  
‘I know, I know, no need to rub in your perfect life to me.” Calum jokes.  
“Please come move back I miss my best friend.” Ashton whines.

  
“Don’t guilt me.” Calum groans.

  
“Too late.” Ashton says. “I am so lonely here by myself while you party it up, who knows maybe your soul mate is here waiting for you.”

  
Calum rolls his eyes. “I don’t really care about ‘soul mates’.”

  
“I know, but you should, your perfect girl is probably going nuts looking for someone who isn’t even looking for her!” Ashton says.

  
“Mhmm.” Calum says.

 

“Cal, at least think about moving back.” Ashton says.

  
“I will, I will.” Calum says.

  
The two talk for a little longer before Ashton says goodbye.

  
That night Calum looks at roommate wanted ads.


	2. Closer

Luke couldn’t believe how many people had replied to his post about finding a roommate. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or crept out. 

Michael kept telling Luke how “proud he was” of Luke for trying to find a roommate. But the hardest part wasn’t even over, he had started to agree to meet people and figure out if they would be a good roommate match for him.

He had already met with two guys and it went fucking horrible. The first guy was really weird and telling Luke that when he moved into a room he had to paint the wall’s black and replace the carpet with concrete for “religious reasons”. Luke quickly removed him from the list of contenders.

The next guy seemed like the perfect roommate until he brought up that he has 6 pet snakes that prefer to stay out of their cage. 

 

Luke was already to give up and lose sight of his Xbox dreams. He decided he should go worry about other things than his roommate problem and go visit the movies.  
A thing Luke liked to do, (which Michael thought was weird) was that Luke loved to go to the movies by himself and just buy a ticket to whatever was showing at the moment. 

Sometimes he’d see a movie 3 times because that’s just how his luck would turn out. The movie theater workers knew Luke because he was a frequent movie goer. 

It was probably one of Luke’s favorite things to go see movies alone. He liked to do things by himself but he didn’t like feeling alone. 

You could say Luke was introvert, if he didn’t have work he would probably go days without talking to anyone. 

That was most likely the reason he didn’t have many friend, it was just hard for him to keep in touch with friends. Michael was a low maintenance friend in Luke’s opinion; Luke would never have to talk to Michael all the time but when they did it was always for a long time.

Luke sat through a movie he had never seen before but he actually liked it, unlike that one time he accidentally a horror movie and slept with the lights on for 2 weeks.

As he walked out of the theatre he checks his phone and saw he had a text requesting a meet up for the roommate thing, maybe this guy wouldn’t be a creep.

\---  
“I can’t believe you fucking talked me into this.” Calum says bringing his bags to Ashton’s house.

“I can; you love me so much so this is understandable.” Ashton is bringing a box in behind him.   
“Well thanks for letting me stay at your house until I can find a place of my own.” Calum says.

“No problem mate. I’d hurry up on that place though, not that I don’t want you here it’s just there is a baby due anytime now and you do not want to be here when a newborn is screaming all night.” Ashton says. 

“I never asked, is it a boy or a girl?” Calum questions, setting some of his stuff in his temporary bedroom. 

“Beats me, Shay insisted we make it a surprise.” Ashton says.

”Oh that’s cool though, like the surprise and everything.” Calum tells him. 

“Hey Calum.” A very pregnant Shay says walking into the room. He hadn’t seen her since a little after the wedding, Calum was the best man. 

“Hey Shay.” He says giving her a hug. “Wow you really are pregnant.”

“I would hope so, that’s what my doctor has been telling me.” She says smiling. 

Her and Ashton we really a perfect match. They even each other out, Ashton was sometimes super hyper and she was calm but they both go together really well. It almost gives him hope for maybe finding someone like that. 

“Any luck at finding a place to live? Not that I don’t want you here it’s just this,” she says pointing to her stomach, “may be very loud.” 

“I’ve had a few places but I’m thinking of moving in with a roommate so rent would be cheaper.” Calum tells the two.

“That’s a good idea Calum.” Ashton tells him. “Maybe you’ll make a friend that you’ll actually keep in touch with after you move away again.” 

“I do keep in touch with the friends I make!” Calum exclaims.

“Liking each other’s Instagram pictures occasionally does not count as keeping in touch.” Ashton says.

Calum just rolls his eyes at Ashton’s comment. Ashton and Shay leave Calum to get settled in his room. He decided to look at the site where people were looking for roommates. 

Most people posted things really weird. Someone even wrote looking for girl roommate who would be down to have sex too. That’s fucking weird Calum thought. 

He read through and actually messaged some people who didn’t seem fucking crazy seeing if they wanted to meet up and that kind of stuff. 

This isn’t the first time Calum’s had a roommate, hell he’s lived in a studio apartment with 4 other guys. He knows how the whole roommate thing works. Most of the time he isn’t really friends with his roommate they have casual conversations and pay the bills when necessary.

Which is the perfect relationship for Calum, he doesn’t have to be best friends with his roommate. 

Calum decides he should probably search for a job, considering he’s got about 3 months’ worth of rent in his bank account. He puts on a nicer t-shirt and some not so dirty vans and walks towards the nearest bus stop. Ashton had offered Calum his car but Calum wanted to get a feel for the public transportation because he figured he’d be using it a lot.

At the first bus stop Calum got off, he didn’t really have a plan for where he would apply; he usually just grabbed a bunch of his resumes and applied.

The first place he applied was a hardware store, which probably wasn’t the best idea because he literally knows nothing about tools and being handy. 

Next he applied at a grocery store because hey, bagging groceries is probably the lowest of the low. 

Calum crossed the busy street and walked up and down the side walk looking for HELP WANTED or NOW HIRING signs. He saw a help wanted inside of the window of an animal shelter.

Oh fuck yeah. Calum loved dogs, maybe even more than he liked people. He walked into the shelter and talked to the manager who then invited him for an interview the next day. Calum is sure he could get this job. 

Maybe moving back was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading your awesome!!


	3. Meetig

Luke was going to meet Calum today. He had texted this guy a couple of times and then decided to meet him in person for coffee. On paper Calum seemed like a good roommate for him. But Luke was always super awkward when meeting new people so he was probably going to screw this up.  
Michael always told Luke he was like an old man; it wasn’t Luke’s fault he liked to check the weather so he would dress appropriately. Today was nothing out of the ordinary; it was a chilly September morning and Luke decided to wear a hoodie and pair of jeans. 

He walked through is house which was unnecessarily cold. His feet were freezing from the cold wood flooring. Most people would have their heat blaring but Luke really wants that Xbox and figures freezing his ass off would eventually be worth it. 

He was supposed to meet Calum in an hour but he would probably have to leave pretty soon because he doesn’t own a car. Luke probably should think about buying a car before a useless gaming system but hey he really is only eighteen. 

Luke walks out of his house locking the front door behind him. He lived in a small two bedroom house in an old neighborhood. A lot of the couples that live on his street were retired older people, Luke knew he was the youngest person on his block. 

He put his headphones in his ear and began to walk. Luke’s walk was the same route he took to work every day, first he passed by a school, then he passed a park (full of happy couples, Luke rolls his eyes too) and finally he reaches the coffee shop with ten minutes to spare. 

Walking into the coffee shop there wasn’t many people there, just the two works, a man on his laptop and some women with her two kids. Luke decides that he should order his coffee now to spare time. 

Luke’s quite boring when it comes to coffee, if it was up to him he would drink iced coffee all the time, but according to the weather that would be a horrible idea. (He’s tried, he knows it’s a bad idea). So he just gets his coffee with milk a sugar and sits down at a table to scroll on his phone. 

Michael had texted him asking if he wanted to come over for dinner later that night. Luke replied saying he’d go, but what did Michael really expect, that Luke would actually have other plans?

Luke’s head goes up when he hears the door open and in walks a boy around his age, he has charcoal like dark hair and tan skin tone. He is wearing a flannel with skinny jeans and beat up chucks. He looks around and then his eyes meet Luke’s and walks over to him. 

“Hey are you Luke?” Calum asks.

“Uh yeah that’s me.” Luke says chuckling awkwardly. He’s so bad at meeting new people.

“Cool, I’m Calum.” Calum says to Luke offering him a handshake. Calum looks at the boy in front of him and decides to himself he looked different than he expected. Over text Luke seemed to talk so formal Calum just assumed he was sort of a dork, which was the total opposite this guy was actually quite attractive.

‘So did you just move here?” Luke asks after Calum had got himself a coffee. 

“Yeah sorta, I grew up here for a while but I moved around a little. My best friend Ashton actually convinced me to move back a couple weeks ago. I’m staying with him right now but he and his wife are expecting and I don’t want to intrude.” Calum tells Luke.

“Oh cool, that makes sense.” Luke says. “So do you have a job?”

 

“I haven’t started it yet but I just started working at the local animal shelter, I’m not really sure what I want to do with my life just yet.” Calum tells him.

“Neither do I, I work at an ice cream parlor, degrees really don’t get you anywhere.” Luke jokes.

“You already finished uni? If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?’ Calum asks.

“Technically, 18, but I should be 21.” Luke says.

“That’s crazy, that’s how old I am. I mean it’s not crazy that we’re both “18” because lots of people are but I’m supposed to be 21 also.” Calum says.

“So you’ve had no luck on the soul mate department either?” Luke laughs.

“Haven’t really been looking to be honest, I’m enjoying this eternal youth thing at the moment.” Calum says.

“I never really thought of it that way.” Luke says.

“That’s me, Mr. Positive outlook.”

Luke laughs and the two begin discussing details about being roommates such as rent and bills and that sort of stuff. Luke gets excited when Calum mentions he has a PS3 (not an Xbox but will do until he reaches his goal). 

After almost 2 hours of talking the two agree that Calum and Luke would be a good roommate match and Calum would start moving in within the next few days. As Calum leaves the coffee shop he was excited to tell Ashton he would be moving out soon.

Like Luke, Calum had to walk everywhere because he didn’t have a car. Unfortunately Calum wasn’t walking the same direction as Luke and had to walk alone. As he walked he began to be excited to move back.  
He had his best friend who lived close to him, a cool roommate and a job he’d actually like. Maybe moving back was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was super boring it's still the beginning  
> but comments mean the world to me thanks :)))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my first fic on this site so let's see how this goes?


End file.
